


In The Middle of The Night

by NiamJenn1994



Series: When The Wolves Come Out [1]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: A/B/O thrown in the mix, Alpha!liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta!Niall, Bottom Louis, Bottom Zayn, Criminal AU, Gay Sex, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Zayn, Smut, Sort of Bonnie and Clyde AU, Top Harry, Top Liam, Top!Harry, Top!Liam, alpha!Harry, bottom!Louis, bottom!Zayn, mentions of mpreg, omega!Louis, set in the 1900s, why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5999380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamJenn1994/pseuds/NiamJenn1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is the omega son of the richest man in England and Harry the Alpha servant in love with the lovely omega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing A/B/O so please bear with me!
> 
> Enjoy!

The 1920s could be described as the era of economic and social development, the era where the wealthiest had to be at the top of their game. Lord forbid the Whitmore's have something the Smith's didn't, or the Jones have a motorcar while the Wagner's still had their horse-drawn vehicle. Nobody was like the Tomlinson's who were always at the top of their game, who had everything anybody else below them could ever wish for.

They were known as the wealthiest family in all of England, almost as wealthy as the royal family whom they liked to have tea with in the afternoons. Their family consisted of their patriarch Damon Tomlinson, his lovely wife Jay Tomlinson and their three children. Their oldest being a beautiful male omega by the name of Louis and his two lovely sisters Charlotte and Felicite, two betas who didn't share a status with their parents and much less their older brother.

Damon Tomlinson was the strongest alpha known all over Europe, and because of his status he had been expected to marry a strong omega from at least the wealthiest family right after his. Everybody had gotten the surprise of their lives when he married and bonded a middle class omega by the name of Jay who was too sassy and mouthy for her own good. They expected her to conceive and give birth to an alpha but instead she gave birth to a lovely male omega who grew up to be the most beautiful omega in all the land and his father's pride and joy.

Louis William Tomlinson was his name, the too perfect omega envied by many of his status and wanted by many unmated alphas. He was an adonis in the eyes of many and many wanted a chance to meet the lovely boy, who to their misfortune, was already betrothed to prince Henry the Second since they were toddlers.

They had grown up together up until Louis was ten years old and was sent to boarding school in the countryside for only the fortunate omegas. During his years there he was taught how to behave like a proper omega and run a household, everything he was supposed to know including furthering his education when his mother had insisted that her firstborn needed to be as well educated as an alpha. Her alpha of course couldn't deny her anything when she had given him his most precious treasures.

The day when Louis turned eighteen years old was when he was finally allowed to go back home where he would reside in for a year before his wedding with Prince Henry. Louis prided himself on the fact that he wasn't royalty but the king and queen had accepted him as their future son in law. They had seen in him someone who was worthy of their son enough to marry him and most important of all, someone who was worthy of Henry enough to mate and have children with.

And like the royal family that they were, they expected Henry's first born to be an alpha.

Since his return half a year ago, he was always the talk of the town whenever he went out showing off his fancy clothing and luxurious jewelry. He always had a few bodyguards to watch over him when he was too precious to his father and the royal family when anyone could snatch him up for ransom or bond him themselves. And once bonding was done and over with even against an omega's will, there was no going back for either of them unless death did them part.

They had one of the biggest most luxurious manors just on the outskirts of London that was nothing compared to Buckingham Palace but it was still worth millions. Louis loved his mother's gardens and had even taking a liking to gardening sometimes helping his mother with the flowers when he wasn't busy attending other important matters.

He also loved spending time with his fourteen and twelve year old sisters who were too naughty for their own good but Louis had always enjoyed a good prank and many other shenanigans that would always land them in trouble. He would always get them out of it with pouty lips and big blue eyes full of innocence always managing to convince his father they were just having innocent fun.

A saturday afternoon Louis found himself drinking tea outside in his mother's garden with one of his servants standing a few feet away. He kept thinking about him smiling every time he would remember him and all the things they had done together until he heard a voice, his future husband's voice.

"Lovely afternoon." Henry commented as he made his way to where Louis was sitting at the table in the garden. His blue eyes shining and not a blond hair out of place in that head of his.

"Lovely...is not the word I would use. No one and nothing is as lovely as myself." Louis cheekily answered earning Henry's smile who was as shallow as a kiddie pool.

"I must say, you are the loveliest my dear Louis." Henry kissed his hand then took a seat next to Louis as he snapped his fingers.

The servant was quick to approach them and serve him tea while Louis focused on his own cup of tea declining when said servant offered him more. He never took his eyes off of the dark liquid until Henry was rudely shooing the servant away and as soon as he was gone, was when Louis finally allowed himself to look at Henry with narrowed eyes.

"You didn't have to be so rude, Harry's only doing his job." Louis said before taking a sip from his tea then put it back on top of the table.

"I don't know why your father has so many alphas around you. Isn't he afraid of something bad happening to you? You're an omega after all." Henry said making Louis' blood boil with anger.

His mother had taught him to never let any alpha diminish him because of his status, and here his future husband was, doing it without even thinking. He was an alpha after all, one who had been raised to believe they were superior to omegas. That's why his father had taught him to defend himself, Damon Tomlinson always wanted the best for his children.

"They are harmless and trustworthy, Henry. And I'm not some weak omega, I'm more than that." Louis proudly told him, "I can take care of myself."

"Right." Henry scoffed, "When we're married there will be none of that, no alpha will come near my omega unless I approve."

"Oh will you look at that!" Louis exclaimed calling Harry over and once the twenty year old man was standing in front of him, Louis got up as fast as he could, "Why didn't you remind me that it's time for my knitting class!"

"I..." Harry gave him a confused look, "Sorry?"

"I'm so sorry Henry but I must go! Mary must be waiting for me and you know how important knitting class is for me. How am I supposed to knit and knit our future children's booties if I keep missing my classes." Louis hurriedly told him letting Henry stand up and take his hand kissing the top of it.

"Will I see you later tonight?" He asked, "I'm spending the rest of the day with your father."

"Of course! I will see you tonight." Louis gave him a dazzling smile then walked inside his father's manor leaving both men outside.

He went straight to his bedroom and once he was inside he started taking his clothes off wanting to feel free and with the clothes he had on, that was almost impossible. Once he was in a simple undershirt and more comfortable pants he made his way to his bed falling face first on it letting out a loud sigh. He lost track of time until Zayn, one of his servants and his fellow omega friend, was calling him for dinner.

"How do you deal with a brute alpha all day, every day of your life?" Louis groaned as soon as Zayn was standing next to his bed.

"What brute alpha? I don't know any brute alphas." Zayn said as he pulled the covers away from Louis to try and make him get up.

"Liam." Came Louis' muffled response.

"Liam is not a brute, he's my alpha who loves me and respects me." Zayn dreamily said, "He's all I ever wanted."

"Lucky you." Louis finally got up immediately feeling Zayn's hands on his hair trying to fix the mess that it had become.

"I'm sure his majesty the prince is a lovely alpha, you're going to marry him in less than six months now. You're going to do the do for the first time and bond with him." Zayn gave him a knowing smile. A smile that told him he knew things he wasn't supposed to.

"Shut up." Louis giggled as he blushed a deep red.

"You better not forget to take your suppressants, we don't want an oopsie right before the wedding." Zayn warned him. "It will kill your mother!"

"You're the one who brings them to me every night so don't you forget. Oh and don't forget the other stuff." Louis raised his brows then smirked when Zayn rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say." Zayn shrugged, "Dinner is ready and they're waiting."

With that, Zayn left leaving Louis alone to get dressed into more appropriate clothes just to have dinner with his family and fiance. When he got there Zayn was standing right next to Harry as they waited for him and as soon as he got there, Henry got up to help him sit. He watched his mother give Alice a nod and just like that, they started serving the food that in Louis' opinion looked delicious.

"The food is delicious, Mrs. Tomlinson." Henry commented while Louis could feel someone was watching him yet refused to look up and see who it was. He knew so well who it was.

"Thank you, Henry. I will make sure to let Anne know." Jay beamed, "It is her recipe after all."

"She must be one of the top chefs in the country if she can cook like this." Henry said as he cut into the chicken.

"One of the best indeed." Jay grinned then grabbed her drink looking at Harry and giving him a smile before she started drinking.

"So how's the planning for the wedding going? Anything new?" Damon asked looking in between Jay and Louis, "I'm sure you have everything under control.

"It is going great, father. There's not much planning left to do so now we're going over everything to make sure we didn't miss a thing." Louis said giving him a smile that had his father returning it feeling proud of his son.

Omegas were highly cherished in the Tomlinson household unlike other omegas in many other well known families and to Damon, that was a shame. Omegas were the matriarchs, the nurturers and deserved to be treated with respect no matter what. One of Damon's main goals had been to marry his son off to an alpha worthy of him who was going to love and protect him no matter what. Put his son's needs before his own and he was sure he had found that in Henry.

"It is going to be the wedding of the year after all." Lottie commented.

"It will be the royal wedding so I assume it will." Felicite looked at her older sister earning a glare from her making her smirk.

"Girls." Jay said in a disapproving tone.

"Everything is going okay and on time." Jay finally said earning a loving smile from Damon while Louis watched them wanting just that.

They continued with their meal until they were done and were allowed to mingle before they absolutely had to withdraw to their bedroom for the night and in Henry's case, go back to his home after the long day. Louis found himself walking around their well lit garden with Henry right next to him and Harry following a few feet back looking after his governor's son.

"We will be getting married in less than six months and you won't even let me hold your hand in public." Henry commented, "At this point you should already let me do that and maybe kiss your cheek."

"Well aren't you a bold one." Louis giggled, "I must stay pure until our wedding night."

"Holding hands isn't going to take that away, you will still be pure for that day unless..." Henry trailed off.

"Unless what?" Louis asked slowly taking a few steps back, his grin getting wider when Henry started catching up on to what he was doing.

"Unless you don't want to wait any longer." Henry smirked taking a few steps forward, "No one will ever know, my lovely Lou."

"Only if you catch me." Louis winked before he took off running back to his home.

He ran faster when he could hear Henry running after him and when he lost his balance trying to outrun him, he thought he would fall face first onto the ground. He closed his eyes waiting for the fall but all he felt were strong arms around him holding him up and putting him back on his feet. When he opened his eyes he was met with bright green eyes realizing it was Harry until he was ripped away from his hold.

"Get your hands off of him, you filthy servant." Henry snarled.

"He was just helping me. I could have gotten badly hurt and he didn't allow it." Louis defended him not liking the way Henry treated his father's employees. They were people too and deserved respect after all they did for his family.

"He still had no reason to touch you more than necessary." Henry pushed Louis behind him then looked at Harry in the eye, "Don't get any ideas in that sick head of yours, you're nothing but a servant."

"I was just helping him up and looking after him, it's what I was told to do." Harry responded feeling Louis' gaze on him.

"Well you did, now off you go servant boy." Henry glared watching Harry leave until he was alone with Louis.

"Looks like I caught up with you before you could go in." He said sounding more cheerful than usual. Louis wanted to roll his eyes.

"I guess you did." Louis got on his tippy toes to kiss his cheek then pulled back looking up at his bedroom window then back at Henry before he winked and took off running again never stopping until he was in his bedroom waiting for the time to get there. The time where they will finally be together.

~*~

Right after midnight when everybody was asleep unaware of what was going on was when they finally got to be together. The small bedroom felt hot and the air smelt of nothing but sweat and sex as Louis bounced on his cock, his hands pressed against his sweaty chest trying to find leverage feeling his tight grip on his hips. He stopped to roll his hips then went back to bouncing up and down feeling the tip of his length brushing against his prostate every time he did so.

He had never been as wet as he was now feeling his slick dripping out of him wetting his thighs and his lover's hips as he pounded into him. He had never gotten fucked as hard as he was now but he had given him reason after the stunt he had pulled earlier that day. He could feel his knot starting to expand at the base of his cock making it burn in a good way every time it caught on his rim feeling his hands on his bum helping him bounce faster.

He gasped when he was pushed on his back moaning when he wrapped his lips around his left nipple then slowly trailing up until they were kissing his neck then finally his lips with such force enough to bruise them. His thrusts started getting harder and faster as he wrapped his legs around him tired of having them spread out, choosing to lock them around him. He let him do whatever he pleased with his body knowing it was only going to bring him pleasure.

"You like this, huh?" He asked going a bit faster seeing the way Louis was moving up and down on the mattress until he held onto his hips to keep him from moving.

"Y- Yes, please...want your knot. Please." Louis begged smiling a little when he felt it getting bigger inside of him.

His lover thrusted in one more time hiding his face in the crook of Louis' neck as he popped his knot deep inside of him. He made sure to go as deep as he could wanting to be as close to the omega as he could putting a hand over his mouth to muffle his moans. He made sure to press his lips into a thin line not wanting to accidentally bond him which was all he wanted in life already too in love with the tiny omega underneath him.

Louis was still panting underneath him as the man on top of him tried to find a comfortable position for both of them without hurting him too much. He ended up on his back with Louis on top of him letting him rest his head on his chest as he ran his fingers through his sweaty hair then down the sweaty soft skin of his back. He smiled when Louis pressed a kiss on his chest like he always did ever since their very first time when Louis had convinced him to bed him.

"What would he say if he knew this filthy servant stole your virginity, my beautiful Lou." Harry mumbled reaching down to kiss the top of Louis' head, "And that he gets to make love to you almost every night when he barely gets a kiss on the cheek."

"You didn't steal it, I gave it to you." Louis replied then sat up with a loud sigh moaning at the sensation of Harry's knot, "And you're not a filthy servant, you're more than that." He assured him as he kissed his lips.

"A servant?" Harry wondered chuckling when Louis smacked his chest.

"You're my alpha." Louis stubbornly said like he always did.

"Lou..." Harry lowly growled gripping his hips in a tight hold, "You know that's not possible."

"All we have to do is explain to father and he'll-"

"He'll have my head." Harry slowly said, "I'm a nobody."

"Then we run away together." Louis insisted.

"And live where and off of what? You're not like me Louis, look where you grew up. All those things you're used to, I will never be able to give you any of that. In less than six months you'll marry him and we, there won't be an us anymore." Harry told him even though it pained him to do so as he ran his hands up and down Louis' curves.

"But I don't love him, I love you." Louis felt his eyes stinging, "And his breath stinks, how am I supposed to live with that." He said letting out an involuntary giggle that had Harry smiling.

"Maybe if you have him chew on some mint leaves. They work wonders." Harry gave him a cheeky smile.

"Please, he will have to chew on your mother's entire garden and it still wouldn't help him at all." Louis rolled his eyes leaning back to get the small rough covers around them to protect them from the chilly september air.

"He'll be able to give you everything I can't. I love you and I only want the best for you." Harry's eyes filled with tears just like Louis'.

If he could he would have already bonded him and taken him far away from there. Louis would already be full of his pups, birthing one after the other when he loved the image of Louis with a swollen belly. They would live in the countryside in a small cottage where he would work hard to provide for him and their babies. But that was something they were never going to be able to have. Louis was the son of the richest man and he was just a servant with not so much of an education even though Louis' classes had helped.

"He can't love me like you do." Louis rested against him already tired.

"But he'll give you everything I can't. With him you'll never be cold or hungry." Harry insisted.

"It's not enough." Louis yawned before he fell asleep with Harry still in him.

Harry woke Louis up as soon as his knot went down and even though he wanted him to stay there for the whole night, Louis had to go back to his bedroom. Harry's room tended to get cold late at night and he didn't want him to get cold and much less get caught with him in bed. It will ruin Louis' reputation and he will get kicked out never able to see Louis ever again. He was a simple servant but at least he got to see Louis everyday even when Henry was there which he hated having to control his anger whenever he so much touched his Louis.

Harry scolded himself for thinking like that. Louis wasn't his and never will, that was something he had accepted a long time ago ever since they had slept together for the first time.

"It's time for you to go back. Come on, I'll walk you." Harry got up to put his pants back on seeing Louis observing him.

"I want to stay here with you." Louis insisted getting comfortable even though the sheets were gross with his slick as well as rough and itchy.

"You have to go back. If we get caught..." Harry trailed off watching Louis getting up to put his clothes back on.

Once Louis was done putting his clothes back on he turned around to look at Harry. He took in his shoulder length hair, his bright green eyes and his swollen cherry lips after they had kissed almost all night. He bit his lip as he made his way to him getting on his tippy toes to kiss him.

"I love you." He mumbled against them. They had only started saying it two weeks ago but it already meant a lot to them.

"I love you more. Now go." Harry told him and just when Louis was about to open the door he made his way to him and stopped him to kiss him again. "When you marry him and we don't see each other again promise me you'll always remember me as your first." Harry chewed on his bottom lip.

"You were my first kiss, my first time...my first everything and if I can help it, you'll be the only one." Louis told him kissing him one more time before he left closing the door after himself leaving Harry alone in his small and already cold bedroom without Louis there.

It consisted of only a single bed, a nightstand and dresser but it contained everything Harry had in life, even his secret relationship with Louis. And as Louis made his way back to his bedroom through secret passages he knew like the palm of his hand, Harry wondered why they had ended up involved with each other. But that was a story for another day. He went back to bed ignoring how gross the sheets were when they smelled like Louis and he already missed the tiny sassy omega.

When Louis got back to his bedroom he was startled when he saw someone sitting on his bed who turned out to be Zayn as soon as he did a double take. Zayn got up and walked towards the bathroom where he started getting a bath ready putting in the necessary things to mask Harry's scent that was all over Louis after their sex round.

"You reek of Harry." Zayn wrinkled his nose, "And your suppressants are on your nightstand, don't forget to take those."

"I thought you were asleep already." Louis commented as he began to take his clothes off.

"No, Liam went out with Niall and they're not back yet. I'm worried sick about hi- jesus christ look at yourself!" Zayn screeched looking at Louis' chest decorated in tiny red marks, "Is Harry a damn vampire or what?"

"He likes to decorate my skin." Louis smiled taking his pants off and as soon as he was naked he got in the tub sighing in content.

"One of these days you're gonna get caught and that will be the end of Harry. Your father is going to hunt him down and mount his head on a wall in his study." Zayn sighed making Louis flinch.

"We're not gonna get caught unless you open your big mouth." Louis glared at his friend, "Then I'll hunt you down and mount your head right on that wall." He pointed towards one of the walls in the bathroom.

"Aw, I don't get the spot on top of your headboard?" Zayn pouted laughing when Louis splashed him with the warm water.

"You don't deserve it." Louis joked going all serious when Zayn stopped laughing and gave him a worried look.

"I just don't want either of you to get hurt, you're both my friends and I've known you since we were all kids. I'm just trying to protect both of you when the inevitable happens, you're going to marry Henry in a few months and Harry will probably find some omega he doesn't love and bond them just to get over you." Zayn grabbed Louis' hand trying to make him understand.

"I'm his omega and he's my alpha." Louis stubbornly said never getting tired of saying it.

"You think that way and maybe Harry does too but your parents don't and they will never accept it. We're nothing but low class people working for your father, we literally have nothing." Zayn said then sighed when Louis pulled his hand away.

"You and Liam are happy, Harry and I will be happy too." Louis' eyes started filling with tears, "We'll run far away from here and be happy with our future pups that will look just like him."

"Let's say that you do and you're happy like you say, but soon both of you will have to get a job and keep running away because I know your father will never stop until you're back here and Harry is rotting away in jail for kidnapping you."

"That won't happe-"

"And if he doesn't find you you'll still have to get a job probably as a servant and soon your once soft hands will fill with callouses." Zayn interrupted him.

"Your hands are soft, don't lie about that." Louis glared at him.

"It's all those expensive creams you give me and once you leave you won't be able to afford them anymore. You won't even be able to afford suppressants and soon you're going to get pregnant and still have to work your ass off no matter how bad your back and feet hurt or how swollen your ankles are. Just ask my mother and Harry's." Zayn raised a perfect eyebrow, "Then you'll have more expenses with all those kids you're gonna have."

"Stop scaring me, Zayn." Louis glared, "No matter what you say it won't change my mind. I'm starting to think Harry told you to tell me this but tell him he can shove them all up his ass."

"He didn't tell me anything, I'm just trying to knock some sense into you, we only want the best for you." Zayn softly said.

"I'm starting to think Harry's the one who doesn't want to be with me, maybe I'm not good enough." Louis sniffled.

"That man loves you with all his heart which is why he's doing this. He wants the best for you and for you to have everything and be happy even if it's not with him." Zayn assured him.

"All I want is him. You have to understand." Louis insisted and knew he had won when Zayn loudly sighed and gave him a smile.

"Then fight for him. Don't give up." Zayn got up to grab a towel for him.

Louis took it and got up wrapping it around himself while Zayn drained the tub then made his way to his bedroom to change into the clothes his friend had already laid out for him. Zayn waited for him to take his suppressants and get comfortable in his bed before bidding him goodnight leaving him alone making sure to turn the light off and close the door after himself.

Louis spent the rest of the night trying to think of ways to convince Harry to run away together, he knew it was just a matter of time just like when they had first slept together. He will never forget that night when he had lost his virginity to Harry that was meant for Henry and when Harry first popped his knot inside of him, Louis swears he had seen stars at how good it had felt.

They had taught him that taking a knot that wasn't your husband's was extremely painful and more when said alpha released their seed into them. Louis had thought that it was all bullshit to keep omegas from putting out before marriage and now after almost half a year of letting Harry fuck him almost every night, he had only confirmed it.

If you asked him, he would tell you he loved getting fucked by him. He loved taking his knot and when they had time, he loved blowing Harry and swallowing his cum. He loved when Harry ate him out at the same time he fingered him. He loved Harry in general, there was nothing better than that and even more when he was sure Harry loved him back just as much.

Many would think they had no chance and that their love was doomed when Louis was set to marry someone he didn't love. Louis wanted to prove them wrong and if he had to spend the rest of his life doing so then so be it. Harry was his alpha and he was his omega, he belonged to Harry like Harry belonged to him. The middle of the night was the best time to plan, many things could go wrong just like they could go right.

 

 

**TBC**


	2. IMPORTANT! MUST READ PLEASE!

I would like to thank all of you who liked the story and commented and gave it kudos! I saw many subscribed to it but I wanted you guys to know I won't be posting a second part here. This one is a one shot from the series "When The Wolves Come out" so if you want to get emails every time I post a new one shot to the series, please subscribe to the series and not the one shot. Thank you!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? 
> 
> Hope you guys liked it and please don't forget to comment!


End file.
